Unspoken Understandning
by Hi I'm Cold
Summary: What happens when their old tendencies come back, they can't help but fight.A slight GSR, Read and Review if you want anotther chapter.


**Title: **Unspoken Understanding

**Author: **Cate Reader

**Disclaimer: **I seriously don't own CSI, I don't own anything beside my laptop, my DVD collection and my 279 soft toys.

**A/N:**

I go the inspiration to this fic from a song I was listening to at 1:45 in the morning on the 30 of June.

The sun was rising very slowly across the strange horizon of Las Vegas and the employees of the CSI graveyard shift have been off for about 3 hours. Sara Sidle was waiting exceedingly patiently for her man to come back from what she hoped was a meeting.

The glass clanged as she waited for him to walk in the door, her mind was teeming with ideas of what he had been doing, he had been out for hours and she had no idea why, where or who he was with, after being together for six months she would of thought that they would of gotten over this kind of stuff, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. It just happened inside of her, and unfortunately for her, she acted upon her feelings.

The door opened slowly, she knew he was checking whether she was asleep or not, as he saw her posture he walked in anxiously and closed the door behind him.

She just stood there as he crossed the cold floor between them, she couldn't look him in the eye. His foot steps stopped as he stood about 6" away from her, he reached out with his arm to cup her chin and turn her face towards him, she glared into his eyes and stated "You didn't tell me you were going out tonight," she continued her unsettling stare as he bowed his head and presented his worn out sigh. He raised his hands and met her jumper, he rubbed her arms trying to keep her warm "I meant to tell you," he admitted.

"But you didn't,"

Grissom turned to look out the lounge room window his thoughts were fighting an epic battle in his head as he decided to tell Sara the truth. "I've been visiting someone," Grissom declared unable to create the words to continue. Sara upset at this expected news, shook Grissom's hands from her arms and turned into the kitchen, she reached for the Vodka and grabbed a shot class out of the bottom cupboard.

She filled the glass, drank it and poured another, she was waiting for his explanation as she continued to drink, his silence scared her as she feared he would turn back to his old ways of ignoring a situation till he had to get rid of it, if she was going, she wasn't going quietly.

"I've been seeing an old friend…," Gil's voice faltered as he turned to face the serene woman before him. He was glad that he was able to see this side of her, but the situation made it hard for him to comfort her as she so needed. His mind couldn't make the sentences in his head right, so he let his actions speak for him. He sat on the couch and gestured for Sara to join him, she reluctantly came after they stood staring at each other for a minute.

She sat on the other end careful not to touch Grissom at all, she kept herself tuck up in a tight ball as she sat with her 5th glass of Vodka. Grissom noticed that his CSI skills had kicked in.

"I'm not sure where to start, Sara," he confessed as his eyes gazed from her feet to her head.

Her composure showed how insecure she felt, the way her left arm was wrapped around her legs to protect her torso and the eyes portrayed her entire mind, the way she couldn't look him in the eye for very long told him that she wanted to forgive him, but she could still feel the red hot jealousy coarse through her veins.

Sara lowered her head onto her knees and muffled into her legs "Honestly I'm just tired, I'm tired of worrying and of waiting for you to explain you actions, if you want to see other people, while I worry about where you are. That's fine by me,"

Grissom didn't like this new turn she was using her usual defenses, which they had broken down over their six month relationship. He hated to see her seclude again.

"I don't like seeing you worry," he commented as he grabbed the shot glass that was threatening to fall out of her hand.

"Then why do you do things without telling me?" Sara questioned, she rapidly raised her head.

"Sara…I feel like I'm still at odds with you on the some subjects, I understand there has been a lot of things going on in only 6 months but I feel there is still a lack of trust between us," Grissom sat and waited for a reply, when he received none he took the notion as an act from the alcohol, he pick Sara up off the couch and placed her in their bed. He tucked her in and by the time he had turned off the light she was already asleep.

He felt like they needed the night apart so he set up the spare bed and slept in that.

Sara was still asleep when Grissom surfaced, it was still 3 hours before they had to be at work, so he felt no great rush to wake her up. He started to brew coffee and the smell had woken Sara she stumbled out of the room and immediately shielded her eyes from the sun.

"It's a real morning?" she questioned.

"No it's sunset, you're just still half asleep to notice," he stated as he poured a mug of coffee for her.

Sara worked her way over to the kitchen bench she grasped the mug and drained it, she place upon the bench again only to allow it to refill.

After a couple of mugs of coffee Sara was wide awake, she had her shower, while Grissom waited for his turn in the bathroom he started making a basic breakfast of cinnamon toast.

Sara walked out of the bathroom in her towel, her hair was still wet and left triplets of water along the wooden floors, and they were accompanied with the faded wet footprints. She sat down gracefully upon the stool, she silently ate the toast, Grissom ate his across from her.

"I'm sorry, about last night," Gil said as he glanced up to see her face.

"I'm sorry too," she said looking at her toast and turning away from him she walked into the bedroom along with her toast.

**A/N:**

It's now 4:06 in the morning and I'm not tired at all, I've only had 4 and a half hours sleep in the last 24 hours and I'm not tired how the hell does that work. Oh, well, I'll survive………Maybe. I only just found out about the end of season 6(and I haven't seen the entire episode, I've only seen that scene and 1 other from that episode) and I love it, I'm not entirely a GSR fan, but I prefer it to anything else and it kinda makes sense in the show, but if they don't do it correctly I think it will be their downfall.

Oh well, if you guys want me to continue with this story just say so in your review, cause originally it was supposed to be just a single chapter one, but I think it has the potential to become more.

Thx from Cate


End file.
